Pre-game (on the couch)
by CorpseReviver
Summary: A little game of Never have I ever for pre-drinks has never hurt anyone. Instead, it turns out to feel *quite* good. Kuroo x Nameless Fem!Reader LEMON ONESHOT


"Come in!" He said as he stepped aside, motioning for her to come in.

"Thanks for having me!" She replied politely, entering Kuroo's apartment. Despite attending the same high school for 3 years, she'd never been that close to him. They'd talked on a few occasions, but they only actually became 'closer' once they started having classes together in college. By 'closer', it really only meant that they shared a friend circle and were in the same team of four people for an economy project.

She was only over because he was throwing a small Christmas party and had invited all of his single friends who didn't have anything better to do and weren't visiting family. About 10 people total. But she got there first, almost uncomfortably early, an hour before the agreed upon time. She'd expected the train ride to take longer considering the holiday, but it had all gone quite fast and there wasn't anywhere she could really hang out for an hour. She didn't want the convenience store employee to think she was trying to steal something.

She dropped her bag near the couch and he motioned for her to take place on it.

"Sorry I'm so early." She apologized, pulling her skirt down under herself as she sat down.

"It's fine! I was just waiting for people to show up and I was getting a little bored." He grinned, walking to the kitchen counter. "Wanna drink something?"

"Uhm, water?" She replied tentatively. He rolled his eyes and took out 2 glasses and a few bottles he extirped from the fridge and the cupboards. He walked back to the couch with them and placed everything on the low table in front of her, carefully so as not to drop anything. The glasses. Rhum. Orange juice. Vodka. Cranberry juice.

"You didn't come here to drink water, did you?" He chuckled and sat next to her on the couch.

"I guess I didn't." She acquiesced, mixing up a Cape Cod. He eyed her down suspiciously as she filled her glass halfway up with vodka and finished it up with cranberry juice.

"Please promise you're not gonna puke." He half joked, considering he was also a little serious. He didn't want to pick up vomit.

"I'll do my best." She promised, looking at him and smirking. If he was unsatisfied with her answer, he didn't show it. He instead poured himself the same, matching the quantities, and raised it to clink it to hers.

"Merry Christmas, girl." He said.

"Merry Christmas." She answered, taking a generous sip of her unnecessarily strong cocktail.

They sat awkwardly for a moment, taking the smallest sips of their drink, a silent agreement between troopers.

"Ok I give up, someone has to say it. This is undrinkable. Why the fuck did you make it so strong?" Kuroo asked, scrunching up his face as he put his glass down on the table. The girl in front of him broke into a fit of laughter, also putting her glass down to avoid making a mess. Once she could stop laughing long enough to talk, she explained.

"I'm _so _sorry, I literally _never_ drink, I had absolutely no idea it would taste this bad! But I was gonna drink it anyways!" She wiped tears off her eyes, hoping she wasn't smudging her makeup.

"Okay, okay, then let's play a game. It'll force us to drink this shit. Think of it as shots." Kuroo said, chuckling at her confession.

"Okay, what game?" She asked, nonchalantly dragging her index around the rim of her glass.

"Let's play... Never have I ever." He proposed, taking his 'cocktail' (for all it was worth) back into his hands.

"Sounds good. I know that game. You say something you've never done, and if the other person has done it before, they drink, right?" She explained, trying to recall that one time she'd played with her friends in high school.

"Right on. Ladies first." He replied, bowing his head and motioning towards her.

"Alright. Hmm... Never have I ever... Been captain of a volleyball team?" She said tentatively, raising an eyebrow. Was it low to use statements knowing _full well_ the other person had done it? She didn't think so. He chuckled and took a sip, seemingly not minding.

"Never have I ever been in the swimming club." He said, now obviously taking his revenge. She took a sip dutyfully nonetheless; when you spit upwards, it falls back on your face.

"Okay hmm... Never have I ever... kissed a girl." She said, thoughtful. He took a sip.

"You should try it; it's great." He smirked and she chuckled at his comment. "Never have I ever sucked dick."

She stared at him for a second, her eyes widening ever so slightly. Oh. Is that how it was going to go? Alright, then. She took a generous sip.

"You should try it; it's great." She mimicked his comment and he burst out laughing. "Never have I ever had sex on a couch."

He just stared at her and didn't drink, his expression impassive.

"Never have I ever made out with a college classmate." He said. She didn't drink.

"Never have I ever made out with a volleyball player."

"Never have I ever been fucking gorgeous."

"Never have I ever been the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Never have I ever arrived at my classmate's Christmas party an hour early in the hopes he'd fuck me raw on his couch."

She chugged down her drink and put it down gently on the table next to his, which was also empty. She lost no time in straddling him, her knees resting on each side of his hips, her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips crashing down on his. He shared the eagerness by grabbing firmly onto her hips, grinding her core against the growing buldge in his pants and returning her kiss with heated passion. Their tongues danced together, a fierce battle in which nobody won, and nobody lost.

His hands roamed down her thighs until he reached the bottom edge of her skirt, lifting it over his fingers and traveling back upwards towards her hips, then creeping their way towards her generous buttocks, where he gave a few good squeezes, grabbing at every inch of skin like he wanted to make sure she was actually there. She removed her lips from his, gasping for air, which he took as an opportunity to travel down to her plump breasts, which protruded from her ample cleavage, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the way.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and moaned at his ministrations. The fabric of her shirt, however, proved to be hindering, so he took it upon himself to snatch it over her head, unclipping her bra and throwing it off along with it, for good measure. One of his hands went back to his new favorite thing in the universe, a.k.a. her ass, to keep massaging it eagerly, whilst the other went on to explore her mounds. He gently (or as gently as his inebriated mind let him) started kneading one of her breasts, covering most of it with his caloused palm, whilst he worked on the other one with his mouth, flicking his tongue over her now hard nipple.

She'd seen Kuroo shirtless before, when it was particularly hot outside and he'd jog shirtless in the neighborhood. She decided she liked, _really _liked that sight, and wanted to see it again. She tugged his shirt over his head, forcing him to lift his arms and stop what he was doing. He seemed to have forgotten once his shirt was off, or maybe he was just too eager, because he instead started trying to unbutton her skirt so he could get it out of the way. It was one of the _complicated _ones, where everything designed to keep it closed was hidden on the inside part of the hem. He fumbled with it for a minute while she backed up slightly on his legs, unzipping his pants and pulling them down slightly with his help, freeing his throbbing member from its confines. He seemed to get increasingly annoyed at being unable to get the damn skirt off. She tried moving his hands away so she could do it herself but he just shoved hers away and muttered "fuck it".

In one swift move, he'd grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up and positionning her up over his erection. He grabbed his cock with one hand and used the other to push her panties aside, then pulled on them, forcing her to lower herself onto him. Once the tip was in, he just pushed down on her thighs, inserting himself up to the hilt in one motion. He grabbed her waist for better control over his movements and hers, rapidly helping her raise and lower herself onto him. He threw his head on the back of the couch, moaning breathily, as she grabbed his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his skin, also making her pleasure known through loud, breathless sounds.

It wasn't fancy sex, but it was all they were capable of in their foggy, tipsy state.

"Aah, Kuroo! You're... so... big...!" She whined between moans.

"You're so... fucking... tight... Ugh... I don't think... I can last... much longer..." Nevertheless, he relentlessly kept slamming himself into her, pushing his tip against the entrance of her womb and spreading her pulsating walls.

"Wait 'til you... try my ass..." She whispered seductively into his ear. The proposition of _this _happening again, and the promise of kinkier things to come was enough to push him over the edge as their hips collided violently a few more times, until he felt her nails dig deeper into his shoulders and her already tight walls clamp around his throbbing member, eager to milk him of everything he had. He burried himself into her deepest place and came, filling her up completely as she moaned his name loudly.

He rested the side of his face against her chest, gasping for air, as she nested her chin on his head, also out of breath. They stayed like that for a minute, both now feeling much more sober than before _that_, but regretting nothing nonetheless.

"So... can we do this again tonight?" He asked, lifting his head to look up at her.

"I'm not sure if I liked it." She teased, pouting her lips.

"I can do a better job." He replied, rubbing her aching thighs.

"Hmm I'm not convinced." She smirked, tapping her index finger to her lips as if thinking. He snickered.

"Well, I ain't too proud to beg." His hands roamed to her ass and hers around his neck as they both leaned into each other's hold, sharing a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"MERRY CHRI... ST... ma... s...? ... WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DUMBASS?!" Bokuto yelled as Akaashi tried to pull him back towards the hallway, immediately understanding they'd need a minute to be presentable again. He closed the door and they hastily gathered their garments, putting them on as Bokuto kept yelling through the door, which they could faintly make out.

"... UNFAIR... TRAITOR... NOT SITTING ON THAT COUCH... BASTARD..."

**~ THE END ~**

Hello, hewwo, hi. I don't leave a lot of A/N in my fanfics, but I just wanted to leave a quick one to say, if you've enjoyed this oneshot, please read my other works! I currently have a Kuroo x Reader and Tooru x Reader in the making. Please enjoy ~


End file.
